


Keep Quiet In the Library

by stilinskisoul



Series: Derek/Reader ficlets [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Tease, Derek is impatient, Detention, F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Reader is a tease too, it's just 2800+ words of pure filth really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr request: <i>hey @the-shewxlf here ! another request I thought of!(you are the only person I request because no one can write better than you ! reader is stacking books in the library after school for detention, Derek sneaks in and they do some naughty things behind the shells ;) while Derek has to keep reader quiet because the librarian is there</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet In the Library

_When are you coming?_

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I sneak a glance at the librarian before grabbing a pile of books at random to take them behind the stacks with me. If she notices I’m using my phone, she will take it away, but I want to keep in touch with the others. As soon as I’m out of her sight, I pull the device out and read the message that Derek sent me not a minute ago. I proceed to type up my reply to him.

_Not anytime soon. Detention, have to help the librarian._

Derek doesn’t send me back anything, so I figure he’s either busy or decided to take a nap until I get there, which is understandable – he seldom has the chance to get a proper good night’s sleep, and I’ve been telling him to rest whenever he can. I’m actually glad that he isn’t as stubborn as he used to be at the beginning of our relationship and listens to my advices more.

I put the books I brought with myself in place before going for another pack of them. The woman glances up at me from behind her computer, and I send her a smile, but she dismisses me by ignoring it and just drops her gaze back at the screen in front of her. I roll my eyes at her, then go back to work. I’m in the middle of placing a book back at its place, but it’s too high, so I have to look for something I can stand on. I wander around for a little while before returning with a chair in hand, and I kick off my shoes, standing up on it.

When I take a step back to get down to the ground, I feel two warm spots on my hips, startling me. My whole body shakes with my surprise, hardly able to suppress my yelp, and when I turn, I find myself face to face with Derek, who lifts me up and stands me in front of him, brushing my hair away meekly, smiling at me gently, yet wickedly. I can’t put my finger on what could be behind the tad devilishness in his grin. I arch a brow at him as I whisper, “What are you doing here?”

He shrugs, “Came to see you.”

“ Couldn’t you wait? I thought you were napping, you barely had time to sleep last night,” I say, tone just this side of scolding. No matter how serious facade I’m trying to muster, it only earns me a modest chuckle from him as he uses his body to crowd me back against the shelf, hands coming up to bracket my head, caging me by pushing his hip to me.

“ I missed you,” he murmurs into my temple, voice dropped at least two notes lower, seductively husky. It erupts goosebumps all over my skin as arousal washes over me in intense, destroying strokes, my eyes falling shut by the tickling sparks. On their own accord, my arms come up to wrap around his neck, fingers digging into his leather jacket over his shoulder, pulling him closer. I turn my head so that I can kiss him with ease, and he immediately reciprocates it, palms finding my hips and sliding upwards on my sides, pulling my tee along.

I break away from him after a while, swallowing my gasp as I whisper, “We shouldn’t – I’ll be free in one and a half hours,” I inform him, cupping his cheeks, thumb smoothing over his lower lip,  our  gazes locked. He shrugs and dives right back in  before I could add anything else to the conversation , attacking my neck to leave my skin abused there, murmuring into my throat, “I’m impatient.”

He bites down on my shoulder after pushing my cardigan out of the way, and I’m this close to letting that tiny gasp out of my mouth, but I manage to stop it in the last second by biting down harshly on my lower lip. His snicker in my ear hauls me back to Earth. I shoot him a disapproving glare before pushing him away from me and proceeding to walk away, promising him in a whisper over my shoulder, “At yours in two hours”, but he won’t have it, and instead of letting me walk away to do my job here, he pushes me up against one of the shelves, face-first, hand already dipping into my moist panties to tease me with his fingertips, skin on skin, his low voice rasping against the shell of my ear, “I told you I can’t wait.”

To prove his words, he rolls his hips into my ass, making sure I’ll feel his erection through his jeans. On instinct, I push back against it, rubbing my butt to him invitingly, a hand flying up to tangle in his short spikes at his nape to pull him closer to me, urging him to bite the side of my neck once more, marking me up as his like he always craves to.

“Ever since I saw you in this little dress this morning, I just wanted to _tear_ it off of your body,” he confesses, sending a sparkle of jolt down my spine, making me shiver and erupt goosebumps all over the surface of my skin. I have to bite into my lip harshly to prevent myself from calling out his name in a wanton moan. He goes on, tone hoarse and voice low, raspy, “Why did you get detention?” His palm is smoothing over the curve of my ass cheek, massaging me sensually, his other hand sliding up along my inner thigh tantalizingly slowly, teasing me.

“I-I talked back to the teacher,” I whine, albeit trying to be as quiet as possible. Derek’s torching breath lavishes over my shoulder in the wake of his snicker.

“Oh? What a bad girl you are,” he husks into my ear before biting gently on my lobe. “You should be taught your manners,” he hums, plastering me to the shelf with the entire length of his body before going on, “How about we put that smart mouth of yours to a better use, baby?”

My mouth starts watering at the mere thought of that. I love blowing Derek – I love seeing how he comes apart by my lips and tongue only, I love the way he fists my hair, rolls his hips, encourages me with guttural murmured words, his hand trying to push my head lower on his cock, hearing his rapid, laboured breathing, watching his torso where small droplets of sweat start beading, only being able to see his chin because he has his head dropped back at the feeling, only to loll it forward later and show me how his eyes glow a searing red on occasion...

I love the effect I have on the strong Alpha male of Beacon Hills.

I love that even though I’m just a vulnerable human, I can make him come apart in tiny weak shivers and gasps. _I_ own this gorgeous Alpha. And, in return, he owns me.

“I’d love that,” I whisper, nearly stumbling over my words in anticipation, and immediately, I twirl around in his hold only to flip us over and have him pinned to the shelf instead of me. It’s impossible to miss his erection as it’s straining against the zipper of his jeans. The sight alone turns me on, knowing it’s for me. “Look at you,” I murmur into his collarbone. “You’re so hard for me, Derek. You’re perfect.”

Instead of waiting for a response from him and wasting any more time, I drop to my knees, push his tee up and unbuckle his belt, pull his fly down and free him. Seeing how his dick springs free, I can’t help but lick my lips. I take it into my hand, giving it a couple strokes slowly, experimentally, observing what reactions he gives me – Derek sinks his teeth into his lower lip, his eyes never wavering away from my mouth, letting me know how eager he is for its wet heat around him already. He reaches down to rest a demanding hand on the back of my head, fisting my hair on my scalp, even though I haven’t done anything yet. I smirk up at him, leaning close to his tip while still stroking him tantalizingly, but never bridging the distance enough to touch his tip to my pink flesh.

This time, my wicked games alone are enough to make his eyes seep a flamboyant, piercing scarlet.

I know he wants to order me to take him in, but he can’t do that now, and for the first time, instead of feeling afraid of the publicity, I’m rather glad for the current place.

When I decide to give him mercy, his hand that isn’t occupied with combing through my hair flies up to grab a shelf behind him to ground himself somewhere. His fingers knock a couple books away, and they are like a string of domino, falling to their sides one by one, pushing each other to lay on the wood. I don’t care about it – the only thing that matters to me now is Derek’s taste on my tongue as I curl my lips around his tip to suck on it, hard enough to make him pay for finding me in the _library_ of my school of all places.

“Is everything all right?” comes the librarian’s voice suddenly, startling me. My eyes open, and as I give my answer to her, I can only hope my voice won’t give me away. “Yes, I just stumbled in a stack of books,” I lie, anticipating what will happen – will she opt to come here to check on me? Will Derek and I have to flee?

Above me, Derek curses under his breath, this time for the loss of pleasure, his chest still heaving and his head resting against the shelf.

Nothing happens, so I crane my neck to be face to face with his erection again, mumbling to him, knowing he will hear me no matter how silent I am, “You’re so beautiful, Derek.” I lift his cock, baring the underside of it to myself, only to start kissing up his shaft along the prominent vein there, eventually reaching his leaking tip again.

“Shit, that’s so hot,” he gasps, voice dying on the words as he struggles to keep quiet, his jaw going slack afterwards. Glancing up at him through my lashes, my gaze locks with his glowing eyes, and I can distinctly see hints of fangs peeking out from behind his lips. It turns me on so much it’s ridiculous; the knowledge that Derek has a serious hardship controlling his inner carnivore while I’m having my way with him is granting me a brand new wave of arousal, it washing over my entire being like a fucking typhoon.

I couldn’t deny myself pleasure any more even if I tried now; I just have to dip my free hand into my panties to rub my sensitive nub. Derek is insanely sexy from the angle I see him, with his sculpted lower belly peeking out from under his tee where it’s still riding up, showing his happy trail and two veins that lead to his cock, his arm holding my head where it is while the other disappears behind his figure, for him still gripping the shelf tightly. It’s safe to say I’m beyond soaked by now.

I place my free hand on his firm ass before taking him in abruptly as deeply as I can, pulling his hips towards me as I bob my head, giving him constant pleasure, eager to finally get my reward for my efforts. It doesn’t take long before his spine arches into a taut bow, body spasming and the wood cracking as he releases his claws into it involuntarily at his zenith. Thankfully, the phone on the librarian’s desk rang when Derek came, so the woman didn’t hear the furniture being ruined.

Without any ado, I swallow his fluid, every single drop of it, and let him help me stand up. Not caring that he’s going to taste himself, he kisses me, searing, biting, animalistic, impatient to fuck me into oblivion already, albeit he’s already had his release.

Then, before I know it, I find myself turned around and pinned to the shelf, possessive fingers pushing my panties to the side under the short skirt of the dress, dipping two of them into my dripping entrance, urging me to groan at the feeling. Derek sticks his palm on my mouth to repress the satisfied, grateful sounds I’m making as he’s pumping his digits at an increased pace, my heavy puffs of burning air all colliding to his hand.

“ Keep your voice down for me, baby,” he husks into my skin,  voice gravelly, sending a shiver down my spine in shocking jolts. “Think you can do that for me, baby girl?” I nod frantically,  wanting him to just do it already, to take me, to mark me as his again, to chain me to him once more, over and over again. The next moment, he rubs his thick erection to my ass, and I spare a flashing thought to how fast he got hard, but that vanishes when I whine into his skin at the loss of pleasure after he pulls his fingers out of me, but only for them to be replaced with his cock, easing it into me with a swift thrust, immediately filling me to the hilt.

He moans next to my ear with his mouth closed, his fingers flexing against my cheek as he’s fighting his own urge to let his voice out freely, not caring about the consequences and repercussions it would have on us. But he doesn’t, he just starts driving in and out of me relentlessly, dick gliding against my walls fast, and I embrace him, attempting to lift one of my legs to give him more room, and he helps me by putting a palm under my thigh, holding it up.

It faintly registers to me that the shelf is rattling with each of Derek’s vicious pushes and wild drags, but I can’t let go of it, I’m afraid I would fly away otherwise by the overwhelming sensations that are exploding through my entire being – my body, my soul, my everything.

Derek’s chest is plastered to my back, making me feel excellent by being enveloped by him, feeling safe and at home, feeling so  _ right _ , his warmth engulfing me, his muffled wanton sounds ringing in my ear hotly, the contact of our skins sending shocks of electricity through my spine. Derek is in control, has always been – Derek is the Alpha, the one and only. He’s asserted that many times, and it gets me hot on every single occasion.

“Come on baby, come,” he prompts in a breathless whisper, fervently rubbing his finger against my clit, making me go tighter and tighter around him, until I can’t hold back any more and the churning hotness in my lower belly snaps, sending me clamping down on him, dragging him with me into white climax. He murmurs to me comfortingly as my thighs quiver, showing I’m coming down from my orgasm, “I’m here, baby.”

He slides his palm down and away from my mouth as we’re heaving, but doesn’t pull out of me just yet – not until he starts softening. For the time being, he peppers small kisses all over my skin where he can reach; the side of my neck, the revealed part of my shoulder, my cheek, my temple and, after turning my face towards his with his fingers curled under my chin, my lips, too. We exchange a languid kiss, revelling in the taste of each other, loving our proximity and intimacy, even here, out in public, where we’re risking that somebody may see us.

“So two hours you said?” he snickers, pecking the tip of my nose, earning himself a grin from me. I nod, putting my index finger under his chiselled jaw to pull him in for another kiss, slow and lazy, unhurried. His mouth curls up against mine, making me giddy with happiness as well, his palms two warm spots on the sides of my pelvis through the soft material of my short dress.

After a while, he tucks himself back into his jeans and, crowding me back against the shelf, between small pecks he asks in a whisper, my arms wrapping around his neck, “Want me to help you with the stacking? You may finish faster and you may be released earlier.”

I giggle as our noses rub together, accepting his offer with a nod, “All right, my impatient Alpha werewolf. You do that.”


End file.
